


Jelly Alik

by Luccamao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luccamao/pseuds/Luccamao
Summary: Alfred is showing a little of anxiety but Ivan reassures him





	Jelly Alik

**Author's Note:**

> its 4 paragraphs btw

“I want to make you mine.” Alfred whispered against Ivan’s ear, a hum going through the other man. This caused the former to frown, shifting in the latter’s lap. “You’re not taking me seriously again.” Ivan furrowed his brows and rested his hands at his lover’s hips. “Yes I am.” “Lair.” Alfred grunted and flicked his forehead, sticking his tongue out.

“What makes you think I’m lying to you?” Ivan questioned tracing down Alfred’s spine with his nails, trying to distract him. He knew how Alfred could get, if he got ignored too much or didn’t get the attention he wanted. “You weren’t even looking at me for starters-” “So?-” “And you didn’t respond with anything other than ‘hm’” Alfred huffed, salt in his expression. “Alik calm down.” “I am calm. You’re the one who’s not calm. Even ignoring me. Are you hiding something from me?”

A sigh escaped the Russians throat as he opted for giving his sweetheart a kiss. “Stop trying to distract me I’m talking to you-” Alfred snarked before reluctantly giving into Ivan’s kiss, kissing back with more fervor. “You’re mean.” “You’re anxious.” Alfred’s face went flat, immediately getting defensive. “No I’m no-ouch!” he held his hand up to his neck, cradling it and trying to make it hurt less, his eyes wide in surprise as he watched Ivan lick his lips. “Did you just bite me?” “You say that as if you’ve never begged me to bite you before-” “That’s different and you know it!”

Alfred leaned forward and nipped his nose as payback retreating with a giggle. “Why would I hide anything from my precious sunflower?” The comment made the blond flinch, quickly laying across his chest to nuzzle his shoulder. “I’m sorry..” he closed his eyes as he felt his back get rubbed soothingly. “It’s alright I know you well enough to know you need attention. You’re my needy little kitten after all~” he teased, knowing full well of the groan in his ear that Alfred was embarrassed. “You keep calling me that- I told you it makes me feel small.” “What’s so wrong with that? And here I thought you liked it!” Ivan smiled and pretended to swoon, leaning in to kiss Alfred’s ear. “You’re such a tease babe.”

* * *

 

This is old, I'm just posting it here lol who0ps.


End file.
